MARVEL COMICS: Thor (Fabio)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA THOR CORPS IN THE MEDIA WHAT WE KNOW: BACKposter-2-1.jpg|THOR POSTER BACKSIDE THOR1.jpg|Thor (Fabio) Comics2Film first reported on the story in our first year online: 1997. By 2000 we had discovered many interesting details about the film and interviewed animation director Seth Kearsley ('The Goode Family') about it. The most important thing to establish up front was that this was not a Marvel movie. Kersley had concocted the idea for the film with Fabio and animation writer Henry Gilroy ('Clone Wars'), and based their story on Norse myth. However, they clearly borrowed two elements from the Marvel version: Thor would share his Earthly existence with a human (in this case a young boy) and he would have long blond hair. Mythology mavens know that Thor is traditionally depicted with red hair. "Fabio approached me and Gilroy about how he wanted to be Thor, so he looks like Fabio," Kearsley told us back in 2000. Kearsley also revealed to us that Pamela Anderson was looking likely to play the Valkyrie Brunhild, but later asked us to avoid mentioning that as they had not yet closed a deal with her. Interestingly, several noteworthy comics creators were working on the project as well. We've dug up the remainder of the 2000 article (which is not presently in the Mania archives) for your reading enjoyment, with artwork from the project below: Kearsley's 'Thor, God of Thunder' is set in mythological times. Thor is portrayed as a boastful God who only grudgingly protects people. "He's defending people, but only if it gets him glory," Kearsley explains. After getting chastised by Odin, the thunder god is goaded by Loki into stealing the necklace of the Brisings in order to gain great power that would earn him Odin's respect. This fool's errand has Thor running afoul of Hela who curses him by transforming him into a kid and banishing him to Midgard (or Earth). "So his powers are stripped and he can use them only to help other people," Kearsley tells C2F. "If he starts to brag or strut his stuff while he's doing that, then he gets popped back into the kid's body in the middle of the fight. A little Captain Marvel-ish I guess." Much to Loki's chagrin, Odin senses the prince of lies' role in Thor's predicament. "Odin knows Loki had something to do with it so he puts Loki on Earth with Thor... saying that if anything happens to Thor it would happen to him too." Loki's godly powers are similarly disabled and the shape-shifter is stuck in some undignified forms. "Through most of the thing he's a pig. If they got attacked he might try to transform into a giant bear or something so he can at least defend himself, but he'll end up turning into a mouse or a chicken or something. Kind of a little for comic relief." The concept was created by Kearsley and Gilroy. However, various familiar names have worked on the project as well. "Mike Mignola (Hellboy) designed most of the characters in the world. He pretty much wanted to do the monsters and things versus the human character," Kearsley told us. "Alex Ross (Kingdom Come) has done some designs on it. " Kearsley also told us that other fan-favorite animation pros may be doing some work on the project. While the project has been developed as a vehicle for the cover-model Fabio, it is expected that several of the star's showbiz pals will provide voices for the movie. Although no one has actually been cast yet, Kearsley reports that Charlton Heston is a possibility for the part of Odin. Other well-known stars have also expressed interest in being in the movie. "It's just friend of Fabio that have agreed to be in it." Kearsley and Gilroy have been working for almost three years now to bring their vision of Thor, God of Thunder to animated life. They, along with their Thor Four, LLC partners are currently in talks with a major Hollywood producer on the movie. Although the concept had been optioned in the past, Kearsley feels that this new party, with his big-budget connections, may have the best shot at actually getting the movie made. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Thor God of Thunder Category:Thor (Fabio) Category:Odin Category:Hela Category:Valkyrie Category:Loki